A Dog In Need And a Dumb Woman, Indeed
by Vocaloid Marmalade86
Summary: "I am so dumb." "Indeed you re, miko." I Have to hold in my lughter when she glares at me, it's so fun toying with her. "Shut up! It's not my fault you stupidly jumped in front of my arrow when I shot it at Kagura, dumb dog."
1. Chapter One- How It All Began

**Hey Everyone. Okay, so I know I havent updated in a LONG time but things happened AGAIN. Im on punishment once again but this time for bad grades and spending the night out when I wasn't supposed to. So, my parents said that I will get my internet back when they say so but I said that I shouldn't get it back until my birthday (October 7, 1997! ^_^) and my father said that he agree with me so I may be off on that day. Anyhow, so because I won't updating my other stories for who knows how long, I'm going to start updating this new story called "A Dog In Need and A Dumb Woman, Indeed. This is a Drabble Series but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- How It All Began:**

"Dance of Blades!"

"Iron Reaper, Soul Stealer!"

"Wind Tunnel!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Fox fire!"

"Hakudoshi, take out the miko!"

"Look at that, it's time to die Kagome."

"Shut the fuck up! First to go is your little pony. Hit the mark!" Yes, a battle between Naraku and the half-breed have broke out, I'm just watching from the side lines however.  
My silver brows disappear into my bangs as the miko actually kills the fire horse. She has grown, I must say, I wish to see er powers for myself.

"You...you brat! You actually killed my horse!" I watch some more as Hakudoshi stagger back in shock, seething in anger as everyone else stops in shock.

"Actually you're the brat, and duh, I know I did. I said I was gonna do it, just like how I am going to take you out next." I notice Kagura and naraku nod at each other, and my eyes narrow everso slightly.

"Dance of blades!" Kagura aims her attack at the miko, adding in extra yoki and therefore her blades are now a red hued color..but the miko-surprisingly- dodges it with ease and eleance and instantly shoots an arrow at her with a little bit too much miko ki poured into it than needed.

"Die bitch!" I watch in slow motion as the arrow ge closer and Kagura pulls Rin from behid her, using her as a shield, making me remember why i am currently here and I spring into action. It's as though time offically stopped as i go forth and feel the arrow going straight through my breast plate, piercing my chest but not close to my frozen and unfeeling heart. Although I feel immense pain, I also feel pleasure from the power of the mikos' arrow and that she was holing a lot back. But, just as the arrows tip is protruding through my back, it explodes and with nothing but my now red eye sight I see Naraku and Kagura looking at me with fright and shook for they know I will be paying them a visit.

"Holy shit! Good job Kagome, you hit...Sesshomaru!?" I hear the half-breeds voice as tenseiga puksated, wrapping me in a white orb like before and taking me some place else, however not without showing me the matured miko and I watch as her lips begin to move, saying,

"Fuck my life."

.

.

.

This is how me and Kagome's tale begins.


	2. Chapter Two- So We Meet Again

**Hey, Me Again. Don't Have Much To Say Except...Enjoy My Drabble Series And Please Read And Review!**

* * *

**Chapter Two- We Meet Again:**

* * *

I wake, using my nose to tell me where I am to come to the realisation that I'm in a forest-and not just any forest, oh no. I just to happen to be in InuYasha's forest. I open my honey eyes and look up to see the full moon looking back at me, millions of stars twinkling in the black sky. I try to move, only to be met with great pain racking through my whole body and memories come knocking into my head.

"Rin." Is she alright? Do Kagura and Naraku still have her in their grasps? Or is she with her "mother"?

I smirk as I remember her "mothers" words, '_Fuck my life_'. It seeme I have started something fun.

_**Else Where, However:**_

* * *

I can't believe I did that. **I SHOT LORD SESSHOMARU**! I can't even look at Rin now, amd god knows how much she loves me. She even started calling me-

"Oka-san." My lord, I know she hates me for shooting her father figur and care taker.

"Oka-san." Damn, I've been ignoring my Shippo as well. I'm such a terrible mother!

"_Oka-san!_"I remove my face from my hands and look at Shippo and Rin both, only to see them smiling at me.

"What?"

"_Nothing, just wanted you to look at us._" They ran away from me laughing after they said that simultaneously, leaving me baffled and before I know it, I too am laughing.

"Oi." I look up and see Inuyasha, he has truly grown I must say...however he is still the same. He looks more like his father now than ever, also meaning that he resembles his brother, although Sesshomaru is still way more sexier. But Inuyasha is still irrationaly and brash as he ever was.

"What is it?" He looks to his right for a second before he looks back at me with eyes filled with dertermination.

"How about you go to back home for a few days?"

.

.

.

"Huh?"

"Tch, you heard me!" What has happened to my Inubaka?

"Who are you and what have you done with my Inuyasha?"

Whatcha mean stupid? I'm just saying, after today we are going to be in shit loads of trouble...well you are for shooting Sesshomaru." An anime arrow saying "Damn' shoots me in the gut, "So...go homr and prepare for it."

"...Alright." He turns his back to me as I stand, missing my now solemn expression.

"Would you like for me to walk with you?" He asks but I just shake my head 'no' and gather my things. I say my good-byes' to everyone and I send Kirara and Rin to Sesshomaru's palace, not wanting her to be in any danger. As I begin my walmk to the well, my face becomes neutral as I smill Kikyo, not having to think on why she is here. It's no coincidence that on the night Inuyasha is saying I can go home, Kikyo just so happens to be within my packs vicinity.

I feel anger at him for not being honest with me, for wanting me gone so that he can fuck the clay pot, for putting my pack in slight danger.

"**So what will you have done then?**" My eyes close as i feel my miko ki shift, turning demonic and changing its' color. "**What will you do about him?**" My face begins to expand, the bones in me changing in tune to the expansion. "**Let me handle him, I will teach him a good lesson**." My face turns into a muzzle, my body shifts and I lower onto all fours while I still move forward, jet black silky fur covering my body with streaks of navy blue traveling down my body and mane. "**Why do you not take my offer?" **My nose, ear and tail twitch.

"Because you will obliterate everyone and everything should I grant you what you want." A howl tore it's way through my throat now, and I begin to run. My mouth pull back, releasing a snarl out of anger and just for the hell of it. It's not everyday I can enjoy being a fox, although I'm not in full form so it's not that great. My nose twitch as it pick up something delightful so I allow it to lead me...until my instincts go haywire. Coming to a immediate halt, I look and sniff out y surroundings and switch back to my humanoid self, although in my fox-demon form. You see, I am what you call a mixed-breed. A mixed-breed is a person who is born as more than one thing, most of the time half though. For instance, a person can be born human but because they are a mixed-breed they can also be half (or full) dog, half pig, half priest-whatever. Me? I'm one of those rare full types I was telling you about. I'm a full ningen, full fox demon -that's what I just turned into-, full bat demon, full phoenix demon, full snake demon, full coyote demon, and full panther demon. How can you become a mixed-breed? Mainly through your mother. You can also be one by blood-bonds but we will get into the topic of how mothers' can produce mixed-breeds another time. Currently, I walk forward once more, enjoying the feel of my five tails swinging against me and my markings being kissed by the night wind. I once again stop but this time so that I can turn human again before I am seen. Here before me is a wounded Sesshomaru, who is just now looking at me.

"So we meet again, Miko."

.

.

.

Fuck my life.


	3. Chapter Three- Stubborn Dog

**Chapter Three- Stubborn Dog:**

* * *

"So we meet again, Miko." I look at the wounded male before me, my instincts screaming at me to run away but...those molten orbs of his binds me to my spot.

"I am so sorry lord Sesshomaru." I take a few steps toward him before I hear a come from said DaiYoukai.

"Do not come near me, girl. You've done enough as is."

"Well now I'm trying to make amends for what I've done since my mind and conscious won't leave me alone." I once more move toward him until I'm directly in front of him and since I'm not being growled at, I sit down in front of him. I make a move to remove the remains of his armor -there is very little of it- only to be choked by this damn dog.

"Why are you touching this Sesshomaru?" His hand tightens around my throat as I look dead into his eyes.

"I am touching you because I wish to help you." I can feel my patience waning thin by the second.

"I do not need your help, bitch." I just look at him, my hand coming up and grabbing his harder than I intend to and I tear his hand from my neck and stand stiffly.

"Fine, mutt." I turn to the way I came and walk, not once do I look back for if I do he will see the purple of my sclera and the black seeping into my irises. As I walk to the well I mumble about stubborn dog. Even as I go through the well, I am still mumbling about it. See the next time I try to help his stubborn ass.

**With the "Stubborn Dog": **

It seems the fun did not last long tonight like I had hoped it would. However, I notice the change in her scent once I had called her a bitch, her temper rises rather easier then before.

"Well that was boring." I say to no one but myself as I look at my wrist to examine. I, however, grunt in pain from just that mere movement. How I did not show my pain when I choked the Miko, I do not know. Every movement I make, a burning sensation spread through me. Every breath I take has the same reaction. But...

"_Fine, mutt_." The mikos' eyes. They began to take on a change as she looked at me so blankly, her blue orbs becoming darker by the second. I will look into it later but for now...I need to focus on staying awake. It's becoming harder and harder to keep my eyes open now.

"**You should have just accepted her offer to help you.**" My demon say to me as black seep into my vision.

"Shut up." I am about to succumb to the state of unconsciousness, but I hear a whisper in the wind and I smirk.

_ 'Stubborn Dog._'

.

.

.

Yes, I am one hell of a stubborn dog.

* * *

**Just in case I get a review about this, understand that this is a DRABBLE SERIES. My chapters will be short. Some will be longer than others while some will just be LONG. The majority of my chapters however are short. I am sorry for taking so long with updating but I can't do one whole chapter in school because something is always happening there. But now that I am off punishment, just start expecting more chapters. I might hold off all of my other stories because I really want to complete this story for it is only a Drabble series. That is all for now and expect like three or four my chapters to be posted by TONIGHT. If not tonight then TOMORROW. Ja, thats all I have to say for now.**


	4. Chapter Four- Death Can't Hold Me Down

**Chapter Four- Not Even Death Can Hold Me Down:**

* * *

_'Why am I here again_?' I am thinking to myself as I'm once more in front of the pompous, stubborn ass demon lord.

"Because I am a dumb woman, of course." I say as I crouch before him, my fox ears twitching for any sounds, only to hear nothing -Wait. Nothing!? Quickly I place my ears to his chest, and once again it's utter silence and I slowly move my face away. Pale in shock, my ears lower to my head in sadness. I let him die, I let Rin's only caretaker and father-figure die. "Tch, it's his fault anyway." I say to myself as I sit on my knees with my head down. If I know this, then why do I feel like it's my fault? Why do I feel so much sadness? Why do I sit here and cry? "No." I suddenly find my determination and I place my hands to his non-beating chest. I summon up the deepest parts of my Miko ki and I am about to send a wave of my ik into his chest...

**Sesshomaru POV:**

I once again awake, however something feels...off. I try to open my eyes but they won't budge and neither will my body. Suddenly, I feel as though I am flying and my eyes finally open and I see nothing but a white fogged sky. Still laying down, I look at my moving surrounding just to come to the realization of that I am at my sire's graveyard. Interesting, why would I be here?

"Because you are currently dead." A deep voice answers me and I quickly sit up, not once do I notice that the pain I am supposed to be feeling have not come.

"...Father." I turn my body towards the direction I am going in -Still sitting though- and I see him sitting on his skeletons' shoulder, still wearing the clothes he wore the night he died but without the armor. His long white hair no longer bound in that top knot of his, his right arm resting on his right leg that is propped up with a smirk adorning his face.

"I never thought that my first son would meet his end like this. My second son, yes, you, no. Had you let the beautiful miko help you," my eye twitch at the fools' words, "you wouldn't be seeing me now." His smirk seems to widen as I come to a stop by his side, now noticing that I too am armor-less.

"It seems I underestimated the Mikos' abilities." It feels as though I'm missing the big picture- if there is one.

"We both died for a-it seems." I look at my father with a questioning glance as his words broke off in the middle of his sentence only for it to continue on. He is looking at me with a serious face, brining his hand up so he can place his chin on said hand.

"Do you have something to protect, Sesshomaru?" Instantly I answer-

"No."

"Really?" I narrow my eyes at him and was about to say "Yes you insufferable bastard" until a image of a little girl comes to me.

"_Lord Sesshomaru_!" Why is she waving at me, smiling? Who is she? Why does she not fear me? "_Lord Sesshomaru, I finally have a mother!_" A mother? Why is she telling me this? Who is she? "_Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken is being mean to me."_

_"Shut up you insolent child!_" Why is Jaken so familiar with her?

"_Jaken..."_

"..._I'm sorry Rin._" Rin?

"_It's okay master Jaken._" Rin...an image of her being held in Kaguras' grasp come to me and I close my eyes, remembering everything that happened afterwards. The final image I see is of the miko leaving me...Why does that hurt me?

"Sesshomaru." I re-open my eyes and glance at my father from the corner of my eyes with understanding shining in my eyes willingly, albeit he is staring at me with that damn smirk of his. "I will ask once more; do you have something to protect?"

"No." However, in the safety of my thoughts I say "Yes" and my sire smirk widens. Instantly, I regret ever saying yes -albeit in my thoughts- as immense pain shoot through me and blood spills from my mouth.

"Congratulations, you defeated death's hold on you soul and you are now once more part of the living." My sire stands and I am about to speak, but he beats me to it, "It was nice having some company, but now I will send you on your painful way." He waved a hand at me and before I know it, I'm flying again and my eyes close. Something warm is touching my chest and I smell salt water. Grabbing the things on my chest, I open my eyes to see teary cerulean eyes staring at me in shock.

"My kami, you're alive..." The miko whispers and before I even realize it, her face is on my chest and she is sobbing quietly. I'm alive...I'm living once more.

.

.

.

*Chuckle* Not even death can hold this Sesshomaru down.


	5. Chapter Five- Sobbing Mess

**Before I start this chapter, I have announcement. I a officially off punishment! Yay! Also, for now on, I will be updating a bunch of chapters all at one time. So no more me updating one chapter per day. No. Instead I will updating four chapters per day...unless I get stuck somewhere along the way in the story and/or I catch writers' block. Since I'm starting this now (actually the last time I updated this story, I updated chapters two and three on the same day just incase no one is aware that a third chapter been was posted for like a week or so) I will start letting you know ahead of time what chapters will be updated and what chapter you guys have left off.**

**I just posted chapter four so if you read chapter three, go to he next chapter. From chapter four, I will be posting Chapter(s) 5, 6, 7, and 8. Possibly 9 as well. But just expect to read chapter 5, 6, 7, and 8. Happy Easter everyone and I hope you enjoy my story. Remember to R&amp;R for that inspires me greatly and leave me you thoughts and what you think should happen. Without Further Adieu; Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five- Sobbing Mess:**

* * *

"Miko..." I say, once more trying to get her attention. It's been a full ten minutes since I have "Come back from the dead" and said miko is still a sobbing mess.

"*Sigh* How are you supposed to help m get better if you are a sobering mess?" This better get her off of me.

"*Sniff* What?" Is her muffled reply.

"I will not repeat myself, woman." Her head raises and her blue orbs lock on my golden orbs, entrancing me. She wipes her eyes, freeing me from her spell.

"You want me to help you?" Knowing that if I open my mouth, I will say "no" so I just nod my head "yes".

"But...if it were not for you losing your temper and leaving me here, and adding extra reiki to the arrow you shot , we probably wouldn't be in this situation." I say with my eyes closed but once more the smell of salt water greets my nose.

"I know that, stupid! I already feel bad enough as is, Jerk!"

.

.

.

*Sigh* What a sobbing mess she is.


	6. Chapter Six- And The Fun Begins

**Chapter Six- And The Fun Begins:**

* * *

"Stop moving already!" The twitch of her eye...

"It hurts too much, though."

"Then let me rub it, that way it will feel better." The clenching of her teeth...

"No."

"Sesshomaru! Quit acting like a child!" The high-note of her shout...

"I don't wanna."

"UGH! I give up!"...I simply love it! It's been a whole week now since the whole fiasco of me dying and the miko becoming a sobering mess. Why am I toying with her like this, I do not know but what I do know is that I'm having so much fun. Maybe I should take it easy on her?

"Fine...you can start."

"Finally!" She sits beside me again and take out the bandages and pull my haori open. She gets ready to place it on my chest and..."Come the fuck on!"...I move once more.

.

.

.

Maybe tomorrow I will give her a break *chuckle*.


	7. Chapter Seven- Laughter

**Chapter Seven- Laughter:**

* * *

"She's late." I say to not one but myself. It's week three now since everything happened. It's been two weeks since I died and it has been a week since the fun began. I have become used to the mikos' presence, so used to it that I know when she is running late, today being the first time. Me and my beast feel...alone. A sudden sound is made and my eyes snap to my right and I kill the smile that wants to show when I see the person of my thoughts; the miko.

"You're late."

"..." My eyes narrow at her lack of response. '**There is something wrong.' **My beast points out the obvious. Being that I tried to get her attention with words and that did not work, I'm going to try another method: I sit up from where I was laying and I use the tree behind me as a leverage to stand and I grunt rather loudly purposely. The mikos' head snap in my direction -its' a wonder to me how she did not snap her neck by how fast and hard she snapped her head toward me - at the sound of my grunt and she rush toward me. '_Gotcha._'

"Sesshomaru! Sit down before you re-open your wounds!" She gently ushered me back down to the ground and removed my haori so she can change my bandages. Slowly unbinding my bandages, she begin to chastise me, "Sheesh Sesshomaru, you are even more of a handful than a child. You are not to move AT ALL okay?" I did not answer her, for her voice have enraptured me. I hear her gasp and I look at where she is looking at, only to have my eyes widen -partially though. My wound that was one a huge happing hole, is now nothing more than a grape sized hole, "It's healing faster than I thought it would."

"Because of my DaiYoukai blood." I say with a smirk, my pride and ego somehow being boosted from her words and she rolls her eyes.

"Okay, okay. No need to get all big and cocky." She puts some type of muddy substance that she calls "Salve" on my chest with a smile on her face.

"Don't be mad because you can't do it."

"Oh whatever. Since you seem to know what I can't do before I even know, how about you tell me something that you can do that I can't do." She looks at me with a smirk and I reciprocate the action.

"first, you can't do this." I flex my chest and she instantly starts laughing, in return getting a chuckle out of me.

"Anything else?" She says in between giggles.

"You can't get your hair to be as silky as mine." My smirk widens as she gasps, feigning hurt as she places a hand to her mouth.

"Oh that was a low blow! Fuck you for that one!" She says with a bright smile and I lean in to her, the smirk on my face forever growing.

"When shall we fuck then?" I tease her and she laughs, placing her hands on my chest and pushing me back to the tree.

"We won't be." I put on an disappointed look and I look at my claws.

"Well, it breaks my frozen heart to know that I will have to use this method to change your mind." I look at her with another smirk and she backs away a few inches, suspicion all over her face.

"What method?" I smile now and her instant reaction of trying to run away makes me smile wider.

"This!" Instantly, I am on her and my claws are on her ribcage, tickling her to death and she turns red from her laughter.

"Wait! Sesshomaru, stop!" She laugh loudly but...

.

.

.

I love the sound of her laughter.


	8. Chapter Eight- Explanations

**Chapter Eight- Explanations:**

* * *

"Come on! Let me go!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Sesshomaru just let me go. I promise that I will come back tonight."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I will be bored. Me and the miko have been arguing like this for over thirty minutes now. She wants to go with the half breed once more. Usually I'd allow it nut this time my instincts are telling me to keep her with me.

"My god! So you mean to tell me that you can't go one night without being bored?" She twists in my hold, setting angry blue orbs on me.

"Yes." I hold her gaze, trying my hardest to ignore how close we are though my beast is doing everything but helping.

Oh my fucking god..." She let out a long and loud sigh, letting her face fall on my naked chest and I move her in my arms so we are both comfortable. "Sesshomaru..." she says in a whiny voice, albeit muffled. "Please just let me go before Inuyasha come looking for me."

"He can't hurt me." I close my eyes, not wanting her to see the red seeping into my eyes at the mention of the half-breed. '_He is often on her mind.' 'I know.'_

"Any other time, he can't. This time however, he can. Your wounds may be healing fast, but that is not the only thing wounded." I narrowed my eyes at the crown of her head, I know she knows that I'm staring at her since her body just tensed up.

"Explain." She inhales long and deep and then she sits up on her knees, now a safe distance away from me...well you can never be a safe distance away from me.

"Okay...Me adding in extra reiki to my arrow that day was not a mere mistake on my part, no. I planned it." This time I glare at her and she avoids my gaze, "The purpose of me doing that was to protect Rin AND kill Kagura, but slowly and painfully. You see, I already knew Kagura had Rin thanks to Kohaku so by me doing that, Rin would not have been hurt since she is no demon and because Miroku had placed a barrier on her which would have made like a ghost-transparent. Now, along with my added ki being used for that, it was also meant to eat away at Kaguras' youki. The arrow was merely used as a..." She paused, looking for a word.

"Back up."

"Yes, as a back up. But at the same time, a lie." My gaze turn questioning and she sighs and she now places her gaze on me, "Sesshomaru, a regular purifying arrow can't kill her because Naraku hold her heart, and since I know that Naraku and his incarnations are unaware of the power I now have and know how to use, I used it to my advantage. The arrow was going to "purify" her while my Miko Ki attacked her youki. By my reiki doing that, slowly she was going to die and nothing would be able to be done about it unless I or someone stronger than I was to help her."

"But how?"

"As I have said, my reiki was going to attack her youki until nothing but my reiki remained, then she would be purified from the inside-out. That's the only way to kill Kagura, well as I see it."

"If it was meant to destroy her youki then mine is-"

"Is being attacked right now as we speak. usually a demon would be dead right now or in immense pain should I have done this to them but remember, my arrow blew up for some reason. I just glare at her with everything I have. She waits until NOW to tell me this!?

.

.

.

She has a lot of explaining to do.


	9. Chapter Nine- Alone

**Chapter Nine- Alone:**

* * *

*Sniff* *Sniff*..."it stinks." I once again talk to nobody but myself. Here scattered around me are a bunch of dead wolves. Perhaps I should not have killed them here? Oh well, they made good use to take my frustrations out on. It has been a good three hours since everything was explained and here I am alone since I let the Miko go.

**FlashBack:**

* * *

**"So my youki is being attacked right now." **_She nods_**. "And you don't know how to do anything about it." **_She nods once more and I breathe in deeply, closing my eyes...but a chuckle escapes me. Slowly my chuckles turn into full blown laughter and I feel her gaze on me. Still having a bitter smile on my face, I open my eyes and I know based on her gasp and the reflection of me in her eyes that mines are red._** "_Funny how I might actually die once more because of a foolish, stupid, weak, incompetent, and pathetic miko. For the first time my half-brother may be correct; The dead miko is better than you."_**_ I hardly have any control of my beast now, and I can see how scared she is by my voice- which is now demonic like mixed with my natural voice- and how hurt, not to mention angered, she is by my beasts' words._

**"If I am so weak, stupid, incompetent, pathetic, and weak, then how is it that I managed to wound you like this? That I am now the one catering to your damn wounds?" **_My smile becomes feral and she shrinks away from me only to glare at me and stare me dead in the eyes. My beast grow even more angered by her lack of submission._

_**"Let me explain something to you, bitch." **Before I even know it, my hands are on her throat, the miko no longer on the ground. **"Consider that one arrow a lucky shot since had that been any other situation, the arrow would not have even come a foot within my vicinity." **My hand tightens around her throat all the more, her nails actually biting into my skin as she tries to get me off of her but I can feel her getting weaker and weaker. **"And don't think that I simply forgot about that whole fiasco because I didn't. You just made thing worse by waiting this long to explain thing to me." **By now her eyes are clenched shut and I bring her in close to me. **"You WILL pay for that just like how I'm paying for it now." **Hearing something pour onto the grown, I look down to see her urinating herself and I instantly drop her, my eyes going back to normal as I finally gained control of my beast since he now realized the depth of his actions. 'I almost kill miko.' I watch as she coughed violent for a long period of time and I turn my back to her. "_**Leave now before I lose control once more." **_Not hearing her move, I growl loudly as I look back which seems to spur her into action and I watch as she runs away with a stoic face but with pained and sorrowful eyes._

_"**This Sesshomaru apologizes." **I say albeit she can't hear me._

**End Of Flashback:**

* * *

I open my eyes and I'm greeted by the foul stench of dead wolves and by the light of the rising sun. Sitting up, I see that I am still alone, my only company being the dead wolves. I can tell that no one else have been here.  
'_**Maybe she late again**.'  
'Silence, you are to say nothing again. I doubt she will be coming back especially because your actions.'  
'**You forget my actions are your actions.**'  
'No, it is you who forget that it was you who nearly killed her. Now leave!_' I shove him into the farthest and darkest place of his cage to where he will not be able to come out and talk nor play for a long time.

**Five Hours Later**:

Still no sign of the miko. I knew it, she isn't returning. "Ouch." I say as I feel a pain in my frozen heart. What is this? I place my fingers onto where my heart beats and feel nothing but coldness and I can't help but think of how warm the mikos' touch is-Ouch! The pain is here once more, but it hurts more now than the first time. She better return soon...please?

**Three Days Later:**

She has yet to return and the pain only grew. I know that I messed up greatly with her -no thanks to my damned beast-, but how much did I really lose? I feel so alone, like how I used to when younger. Mother was only loving in front of the other lords and ladies, when it was just us she ignored me. But she didn't fail to educate me on how disgusting the humans were. Oh no, that was really the only way she would speak to me when it was just us. Father was the only one there for me, although he was busy a lot. After mother was banished and father died, I was truly alone. Even with Jaken I was alone. Until...  
'_Lord Sesshomaru!_' Rin. Little by little, she went under my radar and filled the lonely space inside me, but the loneliness was still there. Then when things began to happen between me and the miko, I didn't notice at first how I depended on her to get rid of that feeling, to fill the lonely space inside me, the space that Rin can't fill alone. I am, however, now noticing this-Ouch!

.

.

.

I guess this pain is here to show what my -and my beast- mistakes have caused: Forever alone.


	10. Chapter Ten- Alone (Kagome's Side)

**Chapter Ten- Alone (Kagome's Perspective):**

* * *

"Oi! Catch up wench!" Inuyasha's booming voice snap me out of my daze and I run up to Sango's side.

"Kagome?" I look at Sango, not answering her, "Are you okay?" I hold her gaze for a few more seconds before I look back to the front. Looking up after five minutes of endless staring at the dirt road ahead of us, the crescent moon is looking back at me, no stars near it (sadly) for miles and I'm reminded of Sesshomaru. I sigh and look back at Sango and say,

"No." Her gaze turn questioning at first before it turns understanding and she attempts to ask me if anything is wrong but I simply hold up my hand, all the while I shake my head no and I crawl in my sleeping bag. For hours on end I can't sleep, simply thinking of everything between me and him.

**Flash-Back:**

* * *

**"So my youki is being attacked right now." **_I nod_**. ****"And you don't know how to do anything about it." **_I nod my head once more and I nearly flinch as he breathes in deeply and close his eyes. I was expecting something painful to happen but instead...he laughs. First it starts as a chuckle, but after a while it turns into booming laughter that scares me deeply. A gasp accidentally escapes me as his eyes open, _**"_Funny how I might actually die once more because of a foolish, stupid, weak, incompetent, and pathetic miko. For the first time my half-brother may be correct; The dead miko is better than you."_**_ I can see how scared I am by his voice- which is now demonic like mixed with his natural voice- and how hurt, not to mention angered, I am by his beasts' words._

**"If I am so weak, stupid, incompetent, and pathetic, then how is it that I managed to wound you like this? That I am now the one catering to your damn wounds?" **_His_ _smile becomes feral and I shrink away from him only to glare and stare him dead in the eyes. _

_**"Let me explain something to you, bitch." **Before I even know it, his hands is wound tight around my throat and I am no longer on the ground.. **"Consider that one arrow a lucky shot since had that been any other situation, the arrow would not have even come a foot within my vicinity." **His hand tightens around my throat all the more and my nails bite into his skin as I try to get him off of me but I am getting weaker by the second as he holds me in his grasp. **"And don't think that I simply forgot about that whole fiasco because I didn't. You just made thing worse by waiting this long to explain thing to me." **By now my eyes are clenched shut and he bring me in close to him. **"You WILL pay for that just like how I'm paying for it now." **Hearing something pour onto the grown, I feel something wet going down my legs and the smell of urine just barely makes it into my nose and instantly, I am dropped. Why? I do not know but I know I can't stay, he Is far too dangerous. Coughing violently for some time, I open my eyes a bit to see his back turned to me. "_**Leave now before I lose control once more." **_I don't move until I hear him growl loudly ad I spur into action and I run, my face stoic but my eyes revealing everything I feel._

**End Of Flashback: **

I get it, his beast took control after finding out that he may die once more thanks to my negligence for using something that I don't know how to undo should anything go wrong but like I told him, it was meant for Kagura. So what if anything went wrong As long as she dies, that's good! But then again, I should have thought about worst-case scenarios. One of the scenarios being my arrow braking Miroku's barrier? What would have happened to Rin? Another scenario: Someone jumps in front of my arrow or pushed in front of my arrow and he/she was a ally? And look at that, someone did jump in front of the arrow- Sesshomaru!

'**_We should kill__ him._'** My eyes widen at the sudden voice inside me. It's very rare for my bat demon to talk.  
'_Why?_'  
**_'Dog causes you pain, I hate feeling along_.'**  
_'You feel alone? Wow.'_  
**'We only feel alone because mistress feel alone.'**  
'_I feel...alone?'_ A sharp pain enters my hear, _'Yeah, I do.'_  
**_'Told you so. Fix feeling.' _**I hate talking to him when he's inside of me. He makes no sense plus since he don't talk much, he say very little and is rather blunt.

**Five Hours Later**:

"..ome. Ka-Go-Me. Kagome!"

"WHAT!?"

"Watch out!" Growling. I quickly bend back into a bridge as a bear demon claws swipe at me, missing just barely and I kick my legs over my body and stand up before launching a swift and powerful arrow at the demon, catching him right in his pupil where his jewel shard lay. Instantly, he clutches at his eye and screams in pain as he slowly glow in a pink light before if bursts, a bunch of pink sparkles fall to the ground along with the jewel shard. Going to it, I pick it up before adding it to my collection of jewel shard before mending them together and I see a big chunk of it afterwards. "Oi wench! What's your problem lately?" Inuyasha asks me but I just ignore him and stalk off, not in the mood for anybody.

"Kagome? Where are you going?" Sango asks but I also ignore her and continue walking into the woods until I know that I'm a good distance away. Knowing this, I drop down instantly clutching at my chest. It hurts-oh it hurts so bad.

Maybe I should go see him? '**Your weak, stupid, incompetent, pathetic and stupid.**' His words hit me and his eyes enter my thoughts and I feel fear gripping at me. '_Why should you? He nearly killed you! Who's to say if this demon wouldn't do it again, this time actually getting rid of you. My opinion is to let him die, let him suffer the same fate as was supposed to. He is a monster hiding in the form of a god, don't be fooled by his appearance. It shall be your downfall.' _The miko in me says. As much s I want to listen to the rational side, my heart is telling me something else. Making up my mind, I go back to where I came from and tell Inuyasha that I'm going home...

**Three Hours Later:**

"Jerk." I mumble to myself as I flop on my bed. Me and Inubaka spent two whole hours arguing over my going home until finally I sat him and said "Well don't act like you're going to be lonely since I know that you will be with Kikyo." That instantly shut him up. Looking to my window, I see Sesshomaru's yellow sash he gave to me...actually I stole it. Remembering that day, pain shoots through my body and I grunt to keep myself from crying out. Softly grazing the spot where my heart beats, it feels so cold and I can't help but think of how warm Sesshomaru's touch made me feel.

**Three days later:**

I'm am still home, the pain has only gotten worse. Why though? Sitting up, walk to my door only to collapse as the pain worsen. "Sesshomaru..."

.

.

.

"Why do I hurt so much?" I ask nobody and truly feel alone once again


End file.
